Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Writer/Author WIE Shareholder Owner/Founder of Pretti Girl | title = | residence = Jericho City, USA | family = Walker/Alvarez | parents = Nicolas Walker Leticia Alvarez Amelia Eckert (step-mother) | siblings = Chace Walker Dria Walker Lavery Walker Tristan Walker Lexi Walker (adoptive) | spouse = Cory Horton (2000-2004; annulled) Chris Brady (2004-2006; divorced) Gabe DiMera (2006-2008; divorced) Jake Abbott (2009-2011; divorced) | romances = Stavros Kiriakis (lovers/engaged; 1996-1998) | children = Will Horton Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Stavros) Zane Horton Antoine DiMera Priscilla DiMera Georgie Walker (legal daughter) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Terry Walker Valerie Walker Javier Alvarez Connie Alvarez | aunts/uncles = Victoria Walker Vania Walker Trent Forrester | nieces/nephews = Dalton Abbott (legal nephew) Karina Brady Serina Brady | cousins = Terri Benson Terell Winters Sofie Winters Sierra Winters | relatives = | species = }} Nicole Concelia "Niki" Walker (previously Robinson, Brady, DiMera, and Abbott) is a fictional character on the original web soap series, Glory Days. As the only biological child of Nik Walker and his first wife, Leticia Alvarez, Niki has always felt the need to be perfect. She wouldn't allow herself to make mistakes. It was hard for her to get over her own mistakes which is the reason for many of her hardships in life. Backstory Nicole Concelia "Niki" Walker is the only child of mob boss Nicolas Walker and his late wife, Leticia Alvarez, born June 6, 1977. At the time of her conception, Nik and Leticia are in their second year of college. Nik originally pressures Leticia to give the baby up believing that they are too young to raise a child. Nik realizes he must take responsibility for his choices and decides to raise the child with Leticia as his friend. Meanwhile, Niki's grandfather, Javier pressures Nik to marry his daughter but Nik is not yet ready to settle down. Nik and Leticia do eventually marry in December 1979 the happiness is shortlived when Leticia's mother, Connie dies from a heart attack. Niki is later christened and named in honor of her grandmother as Nicole Concelia Walker. In May 1981, Leticia dies during the birth of her sister, Alexandria. Early 1982, Nik marries Dr. Trina Santos who steps in as a mother for his girls. However the marriage doesn't last and Trina and Nik divorce in the summer of 1983. In the spring of 1984, Nik becomes engaged to Ashlee Anderson, who Niki really seems to like. The couple is even expecting a child and Ashlee considers adopting Niki and Dria, but when a freak accident causes Ashlee to miscarry, they call off the wedding. In 1986, Nik reunites with his longtime love Amelia Eckert and the two plan a wedding; however Amelia leaves Nik at the altar. Storylines 1990s In December 1991, Niki disapproves of her father's new relationship with Rhonda Wexler and begins rebelling. She starts going to wild parties and hanging out with boys. At one of the parties she becomes the victim of a cruel prank played by Cory Robinson. Niki was one of the most popular girls in her high school and constantly teased Cory about how his father ditched him before he was born. At the party, Cory slips some drugs into Niki's punch and Niki ends up falling into the swimming pool. When she passes out in the pool house, another student forces himself on her. Niki is so drugged up that she can never identify her attacker but Cory admits to drugging her when he learns that she was raped. Nik threatens to kill him and almost does but after a heartfelt apology from Cory, Rhonda convinces him to leave the boy alone. Niki begins to warm up to Rhonda after that but she is still weary of her. In just a few short weeks, Cory and Niki form a very close friendship. What Niki and Cory don't expect is that they'd fall in love with one another so quickly. After professing their love to one another on a cold January night in 1992, the two have sex for first time. Niki is crushed when she learns that she is pregnant and feels that her dreams can never be achieved. This puts even more distance between Niki and her father but he constantly reminds her that he does love her. Niki's aunt Viki even opens up about the child she gave up as a teenager. Cory on the other hand doesn't really react to her pregnancy the way she expects him to. Cory runs away from home shortly after learning about Niki's pregnancy. After learning of Cory's disappearance, Niki tells Cory's mother, Beverly about the baby. Beverly tracks down her son, brings him home and gives him and Niki a stern talking to. Beverly's pep talk helps both the teens realize that they must grow up, and fast. Though the two don't have a relationship Cory and Niki become the best of friends while raising their son Will. The name William is recommended by Beverly, after Cory's late father. On August 28, 1992, Niki's suspicions of Rhonda are proven to be true when it is proven that she set fire to the family home with Nik inside. On June 11, 1996, Niki & Cory christen Will as William Nicolas Robinson, in honor of both his grandfathers. In late 1996, Cory introduces Niki to his friend, Stavros Kiriakis. Stavros and Niki fall in love quickly but Stavros's grandmother Dimitra is strongly opposed of their relationship. Dimitra thinks that Niki will destroy her grandson's life and does her best to break them up, including kidnapping Niki and making Stavros think she's dead. On July 2, 1997 Stavros announces his engagement to Niki to the world through a magazine article accompanied by a photo shoot. The entire Walker family is shocked when Niki's late father, Nik is revealed to be alive. As they make wedding plans, Dimitra finds a pregnancy test and reveals that Niki is pregnant. She doesn't expect Stavros to take it well but he is ecstatic. Dimitra is so angry that she deliberately runs Niki over with her car which causes Niki's miscarriage. The couple calls off their engagement shortly after. Cory and Niki then pursue a relationship in hopes of raising their son together. The couple becomes engaged in March 1999 but Niki holds off the wedding claiming she isn't ready. 2000s She and Cory finally marry on January 23, 2000. In the spring of 2000, Will is diagnosed with leukemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. After searching through thousands of candidates, Cory and Niki begin to think that they will never find a donor. Cory questions his mother about his biological father. Beverly claims that the man is dead and Niki completely gives up. Nik pressures Beverly into telling him more and learns that Cory's biological father is Bill Horton, who once lived in Jericho City. Nik tracks Bill down and brings him back to town. Cory and Niki are furious with Bev for putting Will's life in jeopardy just to keep her secret. Bill advises them not to blame her because she was led to believe he was dead. Bill gladly gives his bone marrow to save his grandson's life, however it is hard for Cory to except his new found father. Cory even refuses to go and meet his half-siblings at Bill's request. Niki claims that Cory will eventually come around but he needs some time to think about things. After being happily married for two years, in 2002, Cory begins pursuing his dream of becoming a news reporter. Cory originally starts out as an intern taking notes in May 2002, but when he suddenly takes his place behind the camera during a protest, his boss is very much impressed. Cory is promoted, and given the chance to be a working reporter where he takes interviews in the streets. Cory is first on the scene during a hostage situation in downtown Jericho. However, Cory is wounded by a stray bullet and left in the hospital for the rest of the summer. Niki is terrified of losing him begging him to be careful. After he recovers, Cory begins taking assignments outside of Jericho City just Niki learns she is pregnant again. In October 2002, Cory covers a story in Texas about a riot when his helicopter is shot down and the entire crew is pronounced dead. Cory's body is so badly burned from the explosion that he is only identified because of his wedding ring. At Cory's memorial, Bill shows up once again. He confides in Niki that he was raised under the iron fist of his racist grandfather, Don. When he and Beverly fell in love, Don didn't take it well and he threatens to have the baby stolen if Beverly sticks around. Beverly moves to Phoenix with her brother, Quincy. Bill had just learned about the story from his elderly grandmother, Marsha who was forced into keeping the secret by her domineering husband. Niki nearly has a mental break down and is briefly committed in December 2002. She and Cory were preparing to move into their new home and she distraught that she must stay their alone. In January 2003, Niki welcomes her, Alexander "Zane" Robinson. Niki eventually finds comfort in the arms of her high school friend, Chris Brady whom she is surprised to find out has been hiding his feelings for her since high school. When Chris tells her the truth she is a little overwhelmed and tells him that they can no longer be friends. Nik likes Chris and persuades Niki to give him a chance. Chris is great with Will and Zane and Niki and Chris decide to move into Nik's mansion together. In the spring of 2003, Niki gets the shock of her life when she learns that Nik had an affair with Amelia while he was still married to Leticia which resulted in her new half-brother, Chace Evans. Niki is so upset that she leaves town with Chris and Dria refuses to even associate herself with her father, meanwhile Nik divorces Amelia for hiding Chace. Niki returns to visit in December 2003 and is surprised when Chris asks her to marry him. However, Niki still can't seem to forgive her father and she and Chris return to their home in California. Chris and Niki are living on a private island in Puerto Rico with Will and Zane when they get a call from Tristan that Dria has been kidnapped. The couple returns home only to learn that Nik's affair with Amelia so many years ago had cause. Nik makes the painful confession that Leticia had began having an affair with the local weatherman, Eric Dalton resulting in her getting pregnant. Eric disappeared after a fight with Nik on the day of Dria's birth in 1981. Nik couldn't bring himself to tell Niki that Dria wasn't his daughter but Eric's who had kidnapped her. On June 23, 2004, Dria and Eric get trapped in a burning building and neither of their bodies are found in the wreckage. Niki realizes that she won't always have a chance to patch things up with Nik and build a relationship with Chace, so she and Chris decide to stay in Jericho. Later, Walker International Enterprises (WIE) becomes the victim of a hostile takeover by Dante DiMera. Dante has been buying out all the shareholders and then finally revealed himself as the soul owner of WIE. Niki's aunt, Viki is forced out of her position as CEO and her grandmother Valerie's office is bombed. Melinda Gardner, Dante's arch rival tells Niki that her best bet is to go after Dante's step-daughter, Isabella DiMera. Niki goes to her ex-fiancée, Stavros Kiriakis for help. Stavros seduces Isabella and talks her into selling him controlling shares of WIE and he turns them back over to the Walker family. The couple begins discussing marriage again and they begin getting everything in order. Chris accidentally comes across an autopsy report revealing that the body that was believed to be Cory's actually wasn't. He confronts Niki who claims that she didn't think too much of it because she knew for sure Cory was dead. Just as a precaution, Niki has Cory declared dead legally so she can marry Chris; they finally marry on June 6, 2004. In December 2004, Niki and Dria's husband, Jake Abbott are shocked when Chris goes to Texas and returns home with Dria who was being held captive by Eric. However, Niki and Jake notice a growing tension between their respective spouses. Also, Niki and Jake get closer when he reveals that he was with Cory when he died in the helicopter crash. Niki feels a connection to Cory through Jake and the two become good friends. In early 2005, Chris and Niki decide they want to have a baby but Niki has problems getting pregnant. Niki is saddened when Dria and Jake reveal that they are expecting a child. Niki decides to go for special therapeutic treatment, and when nothing seems to be working, Chris decides they should stop trying to avoid being disappointment. Niki is devastated and begins going to therapy sessions with Chris's mother, Melinda Gardner, the local psychiatrist. In May 2005, Niki takes the boys along with her nephew, Dalton on trip to a farm. Dalton accidentally gets lost but fortunately Niki and Will manage to find him. Niki believes that there is no reason for her to even tell Dria and Jake about what happened. Days later, Dalton is admitted to the hospital with a severe fever. He has been infected with a very lethal bacteria that can be contracted from chickens. A blood transfusion may be able to save his life but none of his relatives are a match and Will out of guilt reveals that Dalton was found in the chicken coup at the farm. Niki says that she didn't know anything was wrong and Dria is furious with her for not telling her sooner. While trying to calm Dria's fears, Jake assures Niki that it isn't her fault Dalton is sick. After searching through thousands of candidates, local medical student, Melissa Quartwright is revealed to be a match; however Dalton dies on June 9, 2005. Niki feels so guilty that she almost commits suicide but Jake manages to stop her. Dria can't seem to forgive her sister and Niki doesn't blame her. Niki questions Jake as to why none of Dalton's relatives were a match and Jake later questions Dria. The family is shocked when Dria reveals that Dalton wasn't her son. It turns out that when Eric kidnapped Dria, she was a few months pregnant but the baby was stillborn. To ease her pain, Eric gave Dria another baby to raise and when Chris came to rescue Dria, she decided to keep the baby. Jake and Niki are furious with Dria for keeping the secret but Niki finds it in Dria's heart to forgive her for making her think Dalton's death was all her fault. In August Dria announces that she and Jake are having twins which causes Niki to become even more depressed. In September 2005, Niki is in the delivery room with Dria and Jake when her twin daughters, Karina and Serina are born. Karina is given Nicole as her middle name in honor of Niki. Shortly after the birth, Niki decides to leave town because she needs some time away from Jericho City. Niki returns home in early February 2006 and shares a happy reunion with Chris and the rest of her family. Niki is surprised to find that her friend, RJ Romalotti who she met while she was away is in town and has become good friends with Chace and his fiancée, Amanda, Chris's sister. RJ asks Niki out on a date but she turns him down because she is married. Chris is a little jealous of their friendship, and uses his power as a police officer to get RJ arrested. However, RJ is quickly revealed to be Dante DiMera's son, Gabe DiMera. One day Gabe comes to see Niki and claims that Chris was in an accident and on the way to the hospital, When in the car, Gabe pulls a gun on her and reveals that Chris never made it to the hospital but is being held captive in a dungeon. In exchange for Chris's release, Gabe demands sex and Niki has no choice but to cooperate. Niki threatens to kill Gabe is he ever tells anyone, especially Chris about what happened between them. Niki and Chris begin going to marriage counseling where Chris is put under hypnoses during which he reveals that he and Dria slept together when he rescued her from Eric. However, Chris is unaware of his confession and Niki doesn't know how to confront him about it. To help her with confronting her husband, she rights a letter which she plans to destroy after it is written just so she can figure out what she is going to say. However, the letter mysteriously gets lost in some papers. Niki later begins having dizzy spells and Chris convinces her to go get checked. Niki is over the moon when she learns she is pregnant but her dreams are quickly crushed when she is reminded of the night she had with Gabe. Niki finally confesses the truth to Chris who attacks Gabe and threatens to have him arrested for rape; however Niki knows that having Gabe arrested would only make things worse, meanwhile she and Chris decide to raise the baby together despite the possibility that Gabe could be the father. Niki and Chris decide to leave town to have the baby but Gabe stows away on their plane and during a confrontation, the pilot is knocked out and the plane crashes. Gabe, Niki and Chris all survive but Chris is in critical condition. Gabe helps keep him alive while they wait for help and Gabe overhears Niki telling Chris he needs to survive for the girls. Niki later reveals that Chris could be the father of Dria's twins and tells Gabe not to tell. Chris eventually comes clean about the affair on his own and claims his daughters much to Jake's dismay. Niki gives birth to her son Steven Brady on October 29, 2006. To protect him from the DiMeras, Chris decides to pretend to be Steven's father despite the fact that he and Niki are divorcing. Later Dante notices a birth mark on Steven that Gabe had when he was born. He pushes Gabe to do a DNA test and it turns out that Gabe is Steven's father. Dante proposes a truce between the families but on the condition that Niki and Gabe get married. Niki and her father Nik turn down the idea and Nik promises to kill any of the DiMeras who come after his family. After Kathleen Chancellor has a heart attack, it is learned that she and Dante are her step-mother Amelia's biological parents. Nik assumes that because he and Amelia were married and had child together, they feud can end. However Dante still pressures Niki to marry Gabe and raise Steven with him. Finally in November 2007, Niki gives into Dante's demands despite her family's warning and marries Gabe. Gabe later legally changes Steven's name to Antoine Dante DiMera. Niki finds that Gabe is very caring and warms up to him when she sees him spending time with the baby. Niki realizes that she is getting too close to Gabe and she turns to Jake. Jake tells her that despite her feelings for Gabe, he is the father of her child her husband and she should try to except her situation. Niki takes Jake's advice and she and Gabe go out on their first date. Gabe's charm wins her over and they are kissing by the end of the night. However, when they are about to make love, Niki has flashbacks of the rape and stops herself. Gabe understands that she needs time to adjust to them being a couple and Niki scolds him saying that she will never sleep with him. In January 2008, Niki gets one of the biggest shocks of her life when Cory is revealed to be alive. Cory tells Niki that he has changed his name to Horton after getting to know his estranged father and wants to change Will and Zane's names as well. Will decides he wants to live with his father because he doesn't like Gabe. Cory later tells Niki to forgive Gabe for raping her like she she forgave the boy who raped her in high school. Niki visits the grave of her rapist, Heath Logan and comes to terms with both rapes and eventually forgives Gabe. They begin acting like a real couple and they make love for the first time on Valentine's day. Gabe admits that he does lover her but Niki tells him that she isn't sure what she feels for him yet. In February 2008, Niki is perplexed when Gabe goes into a sudden rage. Gabe is strangling her as when the butler comes and gets Gabe away from Niki. She decides to move out of the DiMera mansion thinking she and Gabe need some time apart. Later, Niki comes across Gabe going into a fit of rage once again, this time in public. Fortunately, she is able to calm him down and get him home this time. Gabe claims that he doesn't know what is wrong with him and Niki advises him to check into the hospital. Gabe begins having very painful migraines and Niki finds him in pain at the hospital and convinces him to get an x-ray. Gabe is terrified when he learns that the doctors have found an abnormal growth in his brain he must get surgery. Niki supports him during the surgery and all are shocked when doctors remove a microchip from Gabe's brain. It turns out that Gabe was brainwashed by his evil cousin, Domino DiMera who had recently passed away. Dante's initial intention with Niki & Gabe marriage was to end the feud, but Domino wanted to cause trouble and it was under Domino's control that Gabe raped Niki. Gabe is furious with his cousin but can't retaliate because Domino is dead. That spring, Gabe shocks Niki when he reveals that his mother is sick and must go back home to take care of her, though Niki supports him, she changes her tune when he claims that he might not be coming back to Jericho City. Gabe advises Niki to move on with her life and has annulment papers drawn up. At first Niki is reluctant to sign them and says she won't allow him to just abandon their son Antoine like he plans on doing. However, Niki later confides in her step-mother Amelia that she is only giving Gabe a hard time because she doesn't want him to leave. Because Lavery and Dria continue to pressure her, Niki eventually admits that she is falling for Gabe and they make love for the first time on May 20, 2008, and the annulment is finalized the next day. Shortly after Gabe leaves, Niki is shocked to learn that she is pregnant. Her doctor turns out to be her former brother in law, Jake Abbott.